


Bittersweet Beginnings and Sugary Endings

by Setsuro_Mei



Series: Break Me Down and Build Me Up, For I Am Your Puzzle [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha! Sebastian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dom! Sebastian, Hint of Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humilation, Love, M/M, Omega! Ciel, Overstimulation, PWP, Sub! Ciel, heavy amounts of dirty talk, slight BDSM, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuro_Mei/pseuds/Setsuro_Mei
Summary: Ciel is a demon in this fanfic. I wanted to tag it as an underage, but I didn't feel the need to. Regardless, if it bothers you, then do not read it. It does look like it is dubious consent, but I assure you, it is all consented. Sebastian cares and loves Ciel; it's just not shown until the end. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think! Depending on the readers' reactions to this, I may or may not write a sequel to this. I already have a few ideas for it! WARNING! I did this when I was dead tired, so it might be a little rushed!





	Bittersweet Beginnings and Sugary Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel is a demon in this fanfic. I wanted to tag it as an underage, but I didn't feel the need to. Regardless, if it bothers you, then do not read it. It does look like it is dubious consent, but I assure you, it is all consented. Sebastian cares and loves Ciel; it's just not shown until the end. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think! Depending on the readers' reactions to this, I may or may not write a sequel to this. I already have a few ideas for it! WARNING! I did this when I was dead tired, so it might be a little rushed!

Ciel writhed on the sheets, sweat glistening all over his body. Slick poured out of his asshole, and he whimpered as it dripped down his thighs. His fists clenched at the silk ropes that tied his delicate wrists against the headboard, and his legs fought against the bonds at the foot of the bed. His asshole was obscenely on display, showing off the dark blue vibrator that was shoved up into his prostate with deadly accuracy. He could feel a leery gaze on his hole as he twisted, attempting to levitate the pressure on his oversensitive gland. Whimpering loudly, he submissively gazed up at Sebastian, orbs of sapphire silently begging for release. Sebastian smirked and merely notched up the intensity of the vibe, eagerly watching as Ciel arched his back and  _screamed_. Thick streams of come poured out of his cock, painting his heaving stomach and chest, and managing to reach up to his face. 

"Aw~look at that," Sebastian cooed as he stood up from the chair, stalking towards Ciel like a predator. "It looks like the kitten spilled milk." He tsked. "And without warning too. What should I do with you, hm?"

Fully dressed, he perched next to Ciel. Leaning in, he licked a hot strip from the younger boy's neck to his ear. Nibbling then harshly biting it, he withdrew as he whispered, "Look at that. Even after I had ordered you not to come."

"I-I cou-couldn't h-help it, M-Master," Ciel softly whimpered, eyes shut and neck bared. "I-It was to-too mu-much."

Sebastian allowed his eyes to blaze a bright fuschia. He flashed his fangs, and growled out, "Slut. Couldn't even hold it in for a few seconds. Well then. Come as much as you can." He tapped the vibe, forcing it further into Ciel's body, dragging out a sharp moan from the boy's mouth. "Your body certainly wants it." Turning the vibe to the highest level possible, he attached another smaller vibe to Ciel's tiny cock. 

Ignoring Ciel's high-pitched whines, he crawled up the small body and sat upon the thin, pale chest. Releasing his cock from the confines of his pants, he stroked it a few times. Grinning, he nudged Ciel's mouth open. He pushed it through and groaned when he was wrapped in velvety wetness. Forcing his cock down the boy's throat, he pulled out and pushed right back in. The boy choked, a strangled moan fighting its way through. 

"Look at you. Taking my dick like a whore. Would you do this for others? Spread your legs for any alpha as long as you get fucked properly? Fucking slut. You probably want me to knot your mouth right? Feed you my cum and only my cum."

Ciel gasped as much as he could with the thick shaft shoved down his throat. With the assault on his member and asshole, he couldn't hold it back. With a guttural groan, he came, slumping down onto the bed. Sebastian grinned and picked up the pace. He kept the vibes on at the same level, sadistically enjoying the body convulsing violently underneath his strong build. Ciel's throat tightened around his girth, his gag reflexes beginning to kick in. It was all that Sebastian needed to finish off, the only sign of his completion being the whisp of air that escaped from his mouth. He gently lifted his weight off the oversensitive body, taking pleasure in the other's oversensitivity. Clamping his hand over Ciel's mouth, he did not let go until the omega had swallowed every drop of Sebastian's essence. 

As soon his mouth was free, Ciel began to toss his head left and right, his back arching and putting his ass in the view of Sebastian's hungry eyes. Unable to tolerate the painful pleasure coursing through his body, he began to babble. "P-Please Ma-Master! T-Too m-much! Pl-please!" Tears began to leak down blue eyes. Sebastian watched on indifferently as he grew aroused again. At last, he spoke. 

"What? The Great Earl Phantomhive calling defeat? I thought you were  _undefeatable_. You sold your soul to the devil, but you cannot stand a little sexual pleasure? And you were moaning like a hoe just before. You're weak. I should just sell you to the first alpha that walks by. Just like how you were sold to your previous owner." Ciel gasped, wounded on an emotional level. The pain was etched on his face. Sebastian gained an evil gleam in his eyes, and he leaned in closer to the oversensitive prisoner.

"Or maybe you want my cock in that pussy of yours. Huh? What about that? My thick knot tearing apart your little cunt, cumming over and over again until you carry my pups. I'll make you my little incubator. Keep you so pregnant that you won't be able to walk, much less solve cases. Would you like that? Plugged with my knot all day and night, so heavy with pups that you cannot even get up?"

Ciel moaned, his body tired beyond belief. He shakily lifted his head to gaze at his master, his gaze cloudy and tears leaking out. His body would quake now and then, but it was too exhausted to do anything else. Unable to respond, he quietly whimpered, his senses too high-strung. 

Sebastian chuckled, turning off the vibes and pulling them off of Ciel's body. "Look at that. Little kitten wants my cock in his pussy." He began to completely undress, teasingly exposing every sliver of skin to the boy on the boy. At last, he kneeled above Ciel, his cock gently teasing Ciel's hole. A glob of slick dripped out as Ciel whimpered almost silently, his body almost at its limit. 

"Pl-please Master! M-make m-me he-heavy wi-with you-your pups!" Unable to properly articulate words, he took deep breathes under Sebastian's amused stare. Finally, he screamed out, " _Give me your cock! Give me your knot! Please, Master!"_ He broke off into sobs, his body and mind wrecked beyond belief. 

Sebastian smiled widely, snapping his hips forward in one fluid motion. Ciel groaned thankfully, his body pushing itself off of the bed. Sobbing quietly, he begged Sebastian, "Please let me go, Master. Please let me touch you. I want to feel you."

Sebastian's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why would I let a street whore touch me? How am I supposed to know if other alphas have touched you or not? Bitch. At least you know how to beg like a slut. Disgusting piece of  _shit_!" 

Ciel sobbed loudly, cerulean eyes tired and upset. He scrambled at the binds before his body gave away. At the reaction, Sebastian's eyes softened minutely. Before Ciel could register the movements of the man who had mounted him, his arms and legs were free. The released limbs automatically wrapped around Sebastian's neck and waist, pulling him inhumanly closer. Ciel quietly whispered, "Thank you.  _Thank you so much_."

Sebastian leered and retorted, "Don't thank me yet. It's about to get rough for you." He pulled out completely and brutally shoved back in. He set a furious pace, not letting Ciel breathe. 

"Ah~ _ahn_! Sebastian! Sebas-Sebastian!  _Ahh..._ "

"That's it, slut. Take it all in. Moan like the bitch you are. Go on. Come on my cock.  _Do_ it. I won't touch that pathetic thing you call a dick, so either come on my cock or don't come at all," Sebastian snarled. Ciel came silently, tears continuously slipping out of his eyes and pathetically whimpering. He instinctively bared his neck, submissiveness rolling through him in powerful waves. His cunt tightened up just as Sebastian gutturally groaned, sounding like a beast. Sebastian's knot began to form, locking the two together. He began to cum, Ciel's body greedily sucking all of it in. 

"That's right, slut." Sebastian keened. "Take it all in your worthless body. Just like that. Maybe I don't have to sell you after all." 

Ciel sniveled, body slumping down on the bed as Sebastian pumped him full of come. Eventually, the knot went down, and Sebastian slipped out. Ciel wept, unsure if he was crying at the sudden emptiness or at the hurtful words parted at him. Sebastian gently hushed him, brushing away the hair that clung to Ciel's forehead. 

"Hush, love. It's alright. It's over now. Shh...I'm here, beloved. It's okay."

Ciel curled into himself, too weak to stand the overwhelming emotions that flowed over his body at the moment. Sebastian sighed fondly before picking up the child. Gently humming to his distraught angel, he walked into the bathroom, starting the warm bath with one hand. Lowering himself and his lovely burden into the welcoming water, he comfortingly rubbed the quivering boy's back. He raised the crying eyes to meet his warm brown ones.

"What's wrong, love? You usually don't respond like this."

Ciel shook his head and buried his face into Sebastian's toned chest. Sebastian gently patted his hair, patiently waiting for Ciel's response. 

When Ciel's had finally calmed down a bit, he sobbed out, "Sebastian, I love you. I love you.  _I love you_! Please don't leave me! I'm begging you! Take my soul, take my heart, take my life..." Ciel tapered off before crying out, " _Just please don't leave me_!"

Sebastian's eyes worriedly crinkled, eyes incredibly concerned. "Tell me what's bothering you, love. You know that I would never leave you. What's all this about?"

Ciel nervously shifted, wiggling his body. Sebastian was too anxious about his mate to become aroused. "I feel scared that you are going to leave me one day. You can't take my soul now that I am a demon. I have nothing else to give you except my body." Ciel looked down as he murmured, "And even that is tainted by the cult..." 

Sebastian looked shell-shocked. Acting on impulse, he grabbed Ciel and hugged him. "Ciel, listen to me. I love you. I love your sharp mind, your gentle heart, your beautiful body,  _all of it_. I love  _you_. I may have hated you at the beginning when I was cheated out of your soul, but that's no longer me. If I do not have you with me, I will go mad. I will die." Sebastian lovingly kissed Ciel's lips, washing away the last of the younger male's doubts. A fresh torrent of tears flowed down Ciel's cheeks, Sebastian kissing away each and every one away. 

"Thank you...thank you...  _thank you, Sebastian_." 

"You never have to thank me, love. You are my life, my soul, my  _being_. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Even me. Got it, Phantomhive?"

Ciel wetly giggled, nodding his head. Sebastian smiled a dopey smile that seemed too sweet. 

"Good. Let's go now. You're tired." Sebastian unplugged the drained and picked up Ciel, letting the water from their bodies merge together and drop into the bathtub. Walking to the master bedroom, he laid down his precious master and slipped right next to him, their naked skins comforting each other. 

"Go to sleep, Ciel. I will be right here the entire time. I love you, my angel." Ciel snuggled close to the devil, a small but pure smile etched on his face. Sebastian wrapped his body around his mate, swearing to himself to protect his tiny angel at all costs. The two lovers fell asleep, away from the world and deep into each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well now~ that's done! That was my first smut scene eva!! Let me know what you think! I wrote all of this in one sitting, and now my back and legs ache from sitting in the same position for too long. Please let me know what you think and feel about this, and where you think I should improve. If I don't get any responses by next week, I'll ship it off to the ophran_account. I have no idea how people manage to write smut without blushing and squealing. I think my parents think I am crazy! XD Regardless, tell me what you think. Depending on your reactions, I might or I might not write a sequel. I think I rushed the ending too much...so I want to wrap it up better, but only if my readers want me to.


End file.
